Talk:Rocky
Oh man, arrogant AND a jock?!? That's a deadly combo (minus Tyler)....unfortunatley I have a sinking feeling Rocky's going home long before I want him to (like Tyler) --TDIwriter 22:01, 10 July 2009 (UTC) LOL, recoloring him was very dull. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:08, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I had a sexist jock in my story, so jocks are usually negatively portrayed, but I have a nice jock in Stevie (he just doesn't have "jock" in his title). I really liked Tyler, and felt a bit disappointed that he was eliminated without much character development. As for the recolor... I know from the few recolors I've done that changing the skin color is so tedious. SprinklemistSend me a message. 22:10, 10 July 2009 (UTC) (For like the first 3 episode, it seemed like Tyler might have been a main character...but then..episode 7) Rocky has crazy Mara eyes! --TDIwriter 22:14, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Interesting theory... Tonight I will finish the bios! XD I just need a background for Rocky... Has anybody seen the Rocky movies so I can parody them? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:15, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Rocky has sunglasses, not Mara eyes. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:16, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Really? My eyes must be shot then --TDIwriter 22:16, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Tyler was more exciting than some others that made it far... Anyway, I've never seen a Rocky movie, so I can't help too much. I don't think he's very arrogant, though. Mohammed Ali, though, was famous for his arrogance, but it was mostly a persona. SprinklemistSend me a message. 22:20, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Oh okay. I'll think of it eventually... LOL. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:24, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Tyler seemed fairly arrogant (or atleast overconfident) in Dodgebrawl at least, (then again the poor guy never got any lines...so who knows if he is or isn't?) Here's the basic plot of Rocky (brought to you by the ever "reliable" Wikipedia) Well, the first half anyway... In November, 1975, Rocky Balboa is introduced as a small-time boxer and collector for Gazzo (Joe Spinell), a loan shark. The World Heavyweight Championship bout is scheduled for New Year's Day, 1976, the year of the United States Bicentennial. When the opponent of undefeated heavyweight champion Apollo Creed (Carl Weathers) is injured, Creed comes up with the idea of fighting a local Philadelphia underdog and, because he likes Rocky's nickname, "The Italian Stallion," he selects the unknown fighter. --TDIwriter 22:26, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Now all that's left is Susan. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:42, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Does anyone else see Rocky with a Bullwinkle voice? --D Spenstar! 22:55, October 23, 2009 (UTC) No. --TDIwriter 00:48, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ... No. I only hear a voice for Yi Min... SprinklemistSend me a message. 05:47, October 24, 2009 (UTC) A Bullwinkle voice? --D Spenstar! 02:26, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Nah, but nice reference. Whnever I visualize Rocky as I'm reading TDAmazon he always looks like DJ's original design... I HATE 12:47, November 5, 2009 (UTC) No to the Bullwinkle voice (a very normal, cheerful, jockish voice for Yi Min). For Rocky, I always imagine Tyler's voice. But he's like the only one who has a voice in my head. 15:35, November 5, 2009 (UTC)